The Historic Meeting
by janeyej22.jj
Summary: Yuki and Kaname go to the Yokai Academy and meet some new friends. But an unexpected person comes from nowhere who could that person be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Historic Meeting

After the academy, Yuki and Kaname lived their life. But sometimes Yuki would think about Zero and what he's doing. "Yuki, are you coming to bed?" asked Kaname. "Yes, ill be right there"said Yuki, and she went to bed.

The next day Kaname and Yuki went outside to the car. Yuki stopped and asked Kaname where they were going. Kaname said "we are going somewhere new." Yuki started to walk to the car. they got into the car and left with Akatsuki, Ruka, and Hanabusa right behind them in the other car. A few hours passed and Yuki was getting tired, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Sleep well, my princess" said kaname with a sweet gently voice. Yuki woke up and asked "where are we Kaname?" "we are at Yokai Academy" Kaname said. Yuki looked around the school and saw a lot of kids. The car stopped in front of the doors. As Yuki got out of the car she bumped into someone. As she looked up she saw pink hair and a rosary around her neck. "Are you ok?" "Ya im fine" Yuki replied. "Hi im Moka" she said. "Im Yuki" Yuki replied back to Moka. She had friends with her, "This is Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune." said Moka. "Hi this is my husband Kaname, and this is Akatsuki, Ruka, and Hanabusa." "Welcome to Yokai Academy!" said Moka. Kaname and Yuki wrnt inside to talk to someone that Kaname knew. "How long are we going to stay here Kaname?" asked Yuki. "Just for today my love, we just come here for a visit." A couple hours passed and they were getting ready to leave. "Come back and visit soon Yuki" said Moka. The car started and took off back home alone with the other car behind them.

They finally made it home. "Im going to take a bath" said Yuki. "Ill join you." As they sat in the tub, things were so quiet. Yuki got out, got dressed and went to bed with Kaname right behind her and they both went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Yuki woke up panting and sweating. She had a dream about Zero and what was gonna happen if they met up. "Yuki are you ok?" Kaname asked. "Yes im fine" Yuki replied and she layed back down and tried to go back to sleep, but if she did she was worried that she would have that same dream abut Zero. The next morning Yuki got up and went to the bathroom. She started the steaming hot water so she could take a bath. As she sat there in the tub she started to close her eyes. She started to dream but she heard a scream coming from downstairs. She got out and quickly got dressed. She ran downstairs and stopped, she saw someone with white hair. As she continuted down the stairs, she stopped and gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is it really him?" she thought to herself. It was Zero, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Kaname!" she screamed. Kaname heard her and came as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Yuki passed out in Zero's arms. "Let her go Zero" Kaname yelled. "Kaname its so nice to see you" said Zero. Kaname glared at Zero, "let Yuki go now"he said with anger boiling inside of him. "Why would i do that Kaname?, i mean you did take her away from me" said Zero angerly to Kaname. Kaname started to walk towards Zero. Zero put Yuki down and kissed her forehead and that pissed Kaname off and went after Zero. Kaname hit Zero and threw him across the room. Zero got up and threw Kaname across the room next to Yuki. He touched her, then she woke up. "Kaname?" she said. He smiled and she looked up and saw Zero walking towards Kaname. She got up and Zero stopped and looked at her. "Yu...Yuki" "Stop this now Zero please" she said to Zero. "But Yuki" " Please go Zero" Yuki said to him. he stood there for a minute with a sad look on his face and he left. Yuki went to Kaname, " are you ok?" she asked him. "Yes my love, ill be ok" he said t her. Yuki picked him up and took him to bed and stayed there with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A week passed since their encounter with Zero. Yuki stayed with Kaname until he was up and moving again. "Kaname sure does sleep a lot" she thought to herself. " Why was Zero here in the first place? what did he want?" she thought. So many questions unanswered, so many thoughts that wont go away. As she watched Kaname she started to wonder why Zero was really there. "Yuki?" Kaname said. "Kaname are you ok?" she replied. "Yes im fine my love" "You have been asleep for awhile." Yuki said to Kaname, but she wanted to ask Kaname why Zero was here and what he wanted. "Yuki why are you so sad?" Kaname asked her. "Kaname, why was Zero here? what did he want?" Yuki asked. Kaname had a blank expression on his face and didnt say anything."Kaname please tell me why Zero was here" she repeated. "He came here to try and take you away from me" Kaname replied. Yuki gasped, "but why? why did he do this!" Yuki started to cry and Kaname held her close to him. "Dont cry my love, everything will be ok" he explained "Zero wont touch you not as long as im around" "The next time he saw me he would kill me" she explained with tears running down her face. Kaname continued to hold Yuki and to comfort her. Yuki was scared. She loved Kaname, but she had feelings for Zero. Her feelings for Kaname were much stronger then her feelings for Zero. After what happened at the academy, she wasnt the same and Zero wasnt the same either. Kaname walked into the room to see if Yuki was ok. "Kaname, im scared" Yuki said. "Yuki dont worry he wont come near you i promise" he told her, but she what she didnt know is that Kaname sent Hanabusa and Ruka tp hunt Zero down. Kaname had to keep it from her so she wouldnt worry. He smiled and held Yuki tight.


End file.
